


Shooting Stars 🌠 Helluva Boss Drabbles

by cafemeow



Series: ️🔥 Embers in Your Shadow ️🔥 [2]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Romance, Badass Hellhound and Her Cinnamon Roll Girlfriend, Blitzo being a sweetheart, Boss/Employee Relationship, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Girlfriend Scenarios, Hellcats (Original Species), Imagines, Interspecies Romance, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Romance, Top Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Worldbuilding, boyfriend scenarios, oneshots, sex scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafemeow/pseuds/cafemeow
Summary: A collection of oneshots, monthly writing challenges, worldbuilding guides, imagines, scenarios, and headcannons for my Helluva Boss fanfiction series, "Embers in Your Shadow". These are in no particular order, I just write them as I think of ideas! A little warning, though, THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR THE MAIN STORY IN HERE, so I would suggest reading that first! Don't worry, I'll still put spoiler warnings on the chapters that apply.⚠️ WARNING ⚠️ this fanfic, just like the series, contains depictions of graphic violence, naughty language, and sexual content, and is intended for mature audiences. Reader discretion is advised!
Relationships: Blitzo (Helluva Boss) & Original Character(s), Blitzo (Helluva Boss)/Heather Barlowe (Helluva Boss OC), Blitzo (Helluva Boss)/Original Female Character(s), Loona (Helluva Boss)/Connie Viotto (Helluva Boss OC), Loona (Helluva Boss)/Original Character(s), Loona (Helluva Boss)/Original Female Character(s), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Series: ️🔥 Embers in Your Shadow ️🔥 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103336
Comments: 32
Kudos: 22





	1. ⚠ SPOILER WARNING ⚠ & Other Info

Hello, and welcome to _Shooting Stars,_ my first-ever experimental drabble set! Shooting Stars...get it? Because I.M.P shoots a lot of shit? Okay I'll stop now XD

Anyways, this will be a collection of short works featuring my Helluva Boss OCs and their experiences with the main cast! If you don't know anything about them, I highly suggest that you read through the previous work in this series, _Embers in Your Shadow,_ to get an idea of who they are and what they do! Trust me, what you're about to read probably won't make much sense unless you've already skimmed through the main story.

That being said, since this book is made for oneshots, monthly writing challenges, worldbuilding guides, imagines, scenarios, and headcannons, you're probably wondering: can I request any of these things? Absolutely! Just drop a comment on this work and drop your suggestions! There are a few rules, though, so let's get those out in the open before we get too far ahead.

**Things You _Can_ Request:**

✦ NSFW

✦ Alphabets (such as NSFW or Fluff)

✦ Cannon x OC Oneshots

✦ Cannon x OC Monthly Writing Challenges

✦ Species Guides

✦ Worldbuilding Guides

✦ Cannon x OC Imagines

✦ Cannon x OC Scenarios

✦ Personal Headcannons & Predictions

✦ Character Interaction Headcannons

✦ Alternate Universe (AU) Ideas

✦ Alcohol Use (Loona gets hungover sometimes anyway)

✦ Strip Clubs

✦ Violence and Fights

**Things You _Can't_ Request:**

✦ Ships that aren't relevant to the main story

✦ Direct crossovers with other fandoms (for example, randomly having SpongeBob characters interact with the main cast)

✦ Drug use of any kind (I'm not comfortable writing it)

✦ Rape, underage, or non-consensual sex

✦ Anything that's already or is going to be included in the main story, _Embers in Your Shadow_

✦ Anything involving a major character death that isn't already cannon

That's about all I can think of for now! I hope you enjoy my content! <3


	2. Helluva Boss OCs: Hellcat Species

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Don't worry, I won't be waiting until the next Helluva Boss episode to publish more content. Minisodes are on the way in the main fic, and maybe even more informative sections like this one? We'll just have to wait and see. If you want more guides like this one, please comment below and I'll do a chapter about it if applicable!
> 
> Anyway, I thought I'd take a minute to post a little hellcat species page so you can know a little more about Connie and Heather, and other members of their species! Now that you've gotten to know the feline marketing manager and close-range assassins of I.M.P, I hope this will explain the concepts behind their powers and others of their kind a little more, so you won't be left in the dark when we delve into future episodes of season 1 and beyond!
> 
> Without further ado, let's jump right in!

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

****What is a Hellcat?** **

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

Hellcats are hellborn species that are very closely related to hellhounds and owl demons in that regard, aside from the fact that it is certain that they are a strictly hellborn species, and cannot take the form of a formerly-human sinner (in other words, Husk from Hazbin Hotel is _not_ a hellcat, specifically). Therefore, they possess the ability to traverse the seven rings of hell, and even harness some of their powers when entering chaotic mode (which will be discussed later on in this section), making them the only species in existence to adapt in such a way.

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

****Hell Hierarchy** **

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

In hell, hellcats rank above both hellhounds and imps in the hierarchy, but are still very much below princes and overlords. They are the opposite of hellhounds in that they do not give themselves up for prostitution or servitude, but are the equivalent of upper middle-class work positions in human society. They can find work in upper-level professions very quickly, and are naturally some of the most cunning and intelligent beings in hell, making them invaluable for many creative, military, and business positions.

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

****Hellcat Powers & Abilities** **

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

Every single hellcat possesses the unique ability to bend a small amount of power from the ring of hell that they are currently in. Depending on said ring, their powers will differ, and so will the glowing color of their claws. By extension, if a hellcat is in the human world, their claws will not possess any power, and can only be used as regular cat claws. Make no mistake, though, they are just as deadly!

A hellcat's eye color, however, will remain the same, but the colors of their eyes will reverse into what is known as their "chaotic state", which will automatically activate when their powers have been summoned. They will then look similar to this, except with their original iris color:

Here is a list of the rings and the powers that will accompany a hellcat’s presence within them:

✦ PRIDE CIRCLE = red claws; can form and control auras with paws

✦ GREED CIRCLE = blue claws; sharpens claws to their highest potential possible

✦ GLUTTONY CIRCLE = orange claws; brute strength

✦ LUST CIRCLE = pink claws; extrasensory

✦ WRATH CIRCLE = yellow claws; switchblade-formation claws that can pierce through anything

✦ SLOTH CIRCLE = green claws; can radiate near impenetrable defense

✦ ENVY CIRCLE = purple claws; translucent wings that allow for flight

Typically, the ring where a hellcat is born determines their most powerful ability, but for others, it's the ring that they dwell the most in. For instance, Connie was born and raised in the Greed Ring, so she has a thorough understanding of her claw attack methods, but she now lives in the Pride Ring, so she's learned to adapt to her aura powers. Similarly, Heather is from the Lust Ring, and the extrasensory she learned to use is one of the reasons why she is so observant in the living world.

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

****The Seven Lives of a Hellcat** **

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

You know how cats in our world are rumored to have nine lives? Well, hellcats experience a similar phenomenon. They are born with seven lives—one to represent each ring in Hell. However, these are not a guarantee to prevent anything from actually killing them. There are specific circumstances that need to be met in order for a hellcat to use a life, some of which may even cost them more than one!

Hellcat lives cannot salvage their bodies, or anyone else’s, if they snap their neck, are too severely injured to be saved, have had their entire bodies burned alive, are slaughtered by Exterminators during The Cleanse, or have lost whole body parts. However, there are a few scenarios in which they will work:

✦ When a hellcat receives a serious wound that would otherwise kill the average living being

✦ When a hellcat loses too much blood

✦ When a hellcat falls from a high place

✦ When a hellcat is in severe pain caused by a deep wound or a burn beyond the first degree

✦ When a hellcat opts to give up a life of theirs to save someone else

When a hellcat sacrifices one of their lives to give to someone else, the amount of lives they lose depends on the species of the person they want to save. They are unable to save humans, other hellcats, angels, and sinners, but they can heal hellborn individuals.

Imps cost only one life each, since they are the lowest of the low in Hell, while hellhounds and other middle-class species cost two. Royalty and other upper-class individuals cost a whopping three lives to revive, which is why the seven Princes of Hell ensure that they’ve signed a plethora of hellcats on hand as bodyguards: just in case they were to experience an assassination attempt. (This was also the reason why Connie was invited to Loo Loo Land. Blitzo knows that Connie still has all seven of her lives.)

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

****Other Facts About Hellcats** **

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

✦ Believe it or not, they don’t mind getting wet, and can swim just like the average person. They might still get a little pissed off if they’re splashed or shoved into a body of water on purpose, though!

✦ They are not immune to fire in the living world like imps, and can easily get severely burned if their fur is exposed to an open flame

✦ They can see in the dark, and just like most other hellborn species, their eyes will naturally begin to glow in dimly-lit spaces


	3. Blitzo x Heather: When They First Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by @1_true_believer_3000 : How Blitzo and Heather first met each other and how Heather started working for the I.M.P. Keep in mind that Heather is my OC, and these events are only cannon in my fanfiction “Embers in Your Shadow”. Any cannon events of the show regarding Blitzo’s past will be addressed later.

✪ Before she started working at I.M.P, Heather was Prince Stolas’s royal secretary. She got the job shortly after her parents, Brutus and Lorraine Barlowe, retired as captains of the royal guard, which gave her an edge over the position because her family had already established connections with the Goetias.

✪ Although Stolas had initially offered her a position as a captain of the guard, as her parents had been teaching her how to fight and kill since she was a kitten, Heather politely declined, claiming that a more experienced member deserved it more.

✪ Heather was already a fairly wealthy woman, and as an aristocrat, didn’t really need to get a job. She had inherited her parents’ rustic mansion and the property surrounding it after they moved to a beach house in the Lust Ring. However, Heather wasn’t fond of being waited on hand and foot, so she kept only the weekend cleaning crew and pursued her secretary career.

✪ Her primary job was to keep Stolas’s itinerary and attend meetings with him and his associates. Over the course of a few years of working with them, she met Thomas, an owl demon whom she ended up dating for about five months. Heather ended their relationship on the grounds that she didn’t want to end up as a trophy wife, but more prominently, her life with Thomas wasn’t as exciting or intimate as she had hoped.

✪ Shortly after her breakup, to fill the hole in her life that Thomas had left behind, Heather began focusing more on her combative training. She would spar with practice dummies during her lunch break, honing in on her skills and agility with a change of heart. She was hoping to _earn_ the position of captain rather than just _inherit_ it like so many other factors of her life.

✪ It was around this time that Heather began noticing a new face around the Goetia palace: an imp with more white spots on his body than she had ever seen, and large, curved horns that put the taxidermy in her home to shame. She had been so preoccupied with her secretary work that she had hardly noticed his monthly presence until that moment!

✪ It wasn’t long before she questioned Stolas about it, and he confided in Heather about his affair with the imp, withholding his name in case his wife, Stella, overheard the confession. At first, Heather was shocked that the prince would resort to such immoral actions, but she bit her tongue for his sake.

✪ Heather already had bad blood with Stella because of her snobby behavior, so she could definitely understand why Stolas found her unlovable. After all, they were an arranged marriage. Was it really meant to be in the first place? Probably not.

✪ During one of Heather’s training sessions in particular, she was in the garden while Blitzo was exiting the palace with the grimoire. The hellcat managed to catch his eye…her hazel eyes glowing in the darkness, the light of hell’s moon showering her form in a soft red as her claws raked across the torso of a practice dummy.

✪ Blitzo was strangely enamored by Heather’s close-range combat style; it was something he’d never had the pleasure to witness before. His feet subconsciously guided him to where she was standing, inspecting her claws before retracting them. Before he could even think, a spontaneous remark escaped his mouth, and there was no going back…

“That was pretty impressive.”

Heather stopped, glancing over her shoulder at the imp. Her long, fluffy tail flicked in amusement, and to the surprise of her observer, she smiled, repositioning herself to face him.

“Thank you,” she replied coolly, placing a hand on her hip, “I practice.”

The tabby hellcat’s gentle voice, laced with a light Australian accent, caught Blitzo off guard. Was this really the same woman from only a few moments ago? The one who had clawed at a foam decoy with the force of a hurricane, though with the grace of a cunning acrobat? The viciousness of her posture had faded into something far less sinister; a persona fitting of her plush, breeze-rippled fur.

“You know,” Blitzo cocked his head at her, “I’m kinda surprised you didn’t kill me on the spot. I mean, I’m trespassing on regal property.”

“I already know who you are,” Heather explained, “and why you’re here—you’re one of Prince Stolas’s ‘associates’. At least, that’s what he told me. Don’t worry about it too much, though; your secret’s safe with me.”

“Ohhh…” the imp snapped his fingers, “then you know about the grimoire. That makes sense. But what are you doing out here this late at night if you’re not looking to kill someone?”

“I’m the prince’s secretary,” Heather shrugged, “it’s not my job to kill people. I just come here after my shift to work out for an hour or so before I go home. It’s like going to the gym, if going to the gym meant destroying shit in preparation for a job.”

“What kind of job?” Blitzo intrigued, leaning on a nearby shrub.

“You ask a lot of questions,” the hellcat mused, lugging the used practice dummy to a nearby trash can, “don’t you?”

“Hey, I’m just curious,” Blitzo smirked, “I’ve never talked to a hellcat before. Mostly because they’re higher up in the hell hierarchy, and the ones I’ve run into usually don’t give a shit about imps like me.”

“Ugh…” Heather muttered, “I _hate_ it when people act like that! They think they’re better than everyone else, and anyone who isn’t rich deserves to be snubbed like a tacky bottle of liquor. If you ask me, the hierarchy is really just…”

“A load of bullshit!”

Heather and Blitzo paused, blinking at each other in awe before bursting out laughing. The fact that an imp and a hellcat, two completely different species from vastly different backgrounds, had managed to finish each other’s sentences, was practically unheard of. It was no wonder why they seemed to get off on the right foot.

“Huh,” Blitzo admitted, “you know, for rich people standards, you’re not too bad! Uh…”

“Heather,” the hellcat nodded, “surprisingly, Stolas never told me your name.”

“It’s Blitz. But the ‘o’ is silent.”

“Well, Blitz,” Heather chuckled, “you’re not too bad yourself.”

“I know you said you were preparing for a job,” Blitzo suggested, “and that killing people isn’t your problem here. But I gotta say, Heather…you’d make a decent assassin.”

“As assassin?” Heather prompted, “Hmm…I’m listening.”

“I’m the head of the Immediate Murder Professionals,” the imp continued, “I.M.P, for short. We take out targets in the living world for our clients with the grimoire Stolas lets us ‘borrow’ under certain conditions. It’s basically a revenge business for people who got fucked over before they went to hell.”

“Oh, I see,” Heather nodded, “you kill humans for sinners who pay you to do it.”

“That’s the gist of it!” Blitzo grinned, “Anyway, our staff is pretty limited at the moment, what with only a few assassins trained and ready to kill, myself included. We could really use a close-range assassin and lookout, come to think of it. And _you,_ milady, would be a perfect fit!”

“You think so?”

“Sure,” Blitzo shrugged, rhythmically tapping Heather’s shoulder with the tip of his tail, “we wouldn’t have to train you, which saves a shit ton of company resources. So…whaddaya say? Wanna schedule an interview?”

“I’m not sure,” Heather replied hesitantly, “I would have to talk it over with the prince, and find a replacement for my job first. It’s an essential position.”

“Whatever sinks your ship,” her potential employer shrugged, handing her a business card, “but if you’re ready to get out of this stick-up-your-ass society, or even if you just wanna chat…give me a call~”

Blitzo gave the hellcat a final wink, jumping over the garden wall and booking it off the property. As Heather watched him leave, she glanced down at the business card in her hands, considering the offer she’d been given. Was she really going to spend the rest of her life at a desk? Or was this a golden opportunity to start the exciting life she’d always wanted?


	4. Loona x Connie: When They First Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by Wayne: How Loona and Connie first met. Keep in mind that Connie is my OC, and these events are only cannon in my fanfiction "Embers in Your Shadow". I'm writing this after watching "Spring Broken", where we learned that Loona was adopted before she turned 18, but any future cannon events of the show regarding her past will be addressed later.

⛧ Loona and Connie have been friends for a really long time; so long, that their earliest memories together can be traced all the way back to their early childhood years.

⛧ They were both in third grade and around nine years old. Loona is actually older by a few months, but they're practically the same age.

⛧ Loona was still an orphan at this point, since it is cannon that Blitzo adopted her before she turned 18, but she was going to an all-hellborn elementary school with other implings, hellpups, and hellkittens.

⛧ Loona met Connie about halfway through her third grade experience, when the hellkitten's parents transferred her from the school in the Greed Ring to the hellborn elementary.

⛧ The instant Connie moved to Loona's school, she immediately became the most popular student in the class. Hellcats are higher up on the hell hierarchy than imps and hellhounds, so of course she was given the respect that popular people in the real world get.

⛧ Naturally, the minute the other hellkittens in the class set eyes on Connie, they accepted her into their clique. She was invited to all their sleepovers, birthday parties, and play dates, and for a while, it was a fun time for her.

⛧ However, unlike many of her alleged "friends", Connie treated all of her classmates like equals, no matter how low on the totem pole they were. Because of this, when the other hellkittens would poke fun at the implings and hellpups at the school, Connie would stand up for them.

⛧ Usually, she would just tell the bullies to "lay off" or distract them with something else. It was no big deal for her at the time, but after a while, Connie started feeling like she really didn't belong in the group. The other hellkittens made practically everything a popularity contest, and she was getting sick of dealing with it.

⛧ Meanwhile, because Loona was an orphan, she was respected even less than most hellpups at the school, and was constantly being belittled by the other kids. Needless to say, she never really made any friends, and as a result, she deeply resented practically everyone else.

⛧ Although Connie and Loona were acquainted with each other, they didn't really have a conversation until they got to fifth grade.

⛧ It all started a few weeks into the year. The kids were outside on the playground during recess, and on one end of the playground, the hellkittens were kicking a few kids off of the swings "because they were more important".

⛧ Loona, unlike the other implings and hellpups, refused to give up her swing. So the boys of the hellkitten clique removed her by force, shoving her off and calling her a mongfucker, a curslut, and a bitzerbitch, all very derogatory slurs towards hellhounds; basically the equivalents of the n-word in hell.

⛧ Loona ran away crying while the hellkittens took over the entire swing set.

⛧ Afterwards, sitting on the swing that used to be Loona's, Connie was feeling _extremely_ guilty for the way her "friends" had treated the hellpup. Instead of enjoying recess with them, she went off to find Loona. She found her sitting under a tree in the schoolyard, and tried to cheer her up by starting a conversation.

⛧ When asked why she wanted to hang out with Loona instead of her friends, Connie replied, "They're not really my friends. They just think they are. Besides, I'd rather hang out with someone nice like you than a bunch of meanies like them. Can I be your friend instead?"

⛧ Since that day, even after Blitzo adopted Loona, she and Connie have been almost inseparable. And the rest is history.


	5. Wiki-Style Bios: Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Hazbin Hotel wiki pages for the Helluva Boss cast. May contain some spoilers for "Embers in Your Shadow"!

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

**Overview**

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

_"You haven't allotted advertising enough money to even CONSIDER something as expensive as a billboard. There's not much to work with. And I'm the WHOLE damn MARKETING DEPARTMENT, so I think I would know."_

\- Connie, in response to Moxxie's comment that the company can't afford a billboard

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

 **Connie Viotto** is one of the main protagonists of _Helluva Boss._ She is the marketing manager and backup assassin of Immediate Murder Professionals (I.M.P), a startup assassination business that carries out its services in the living world.

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

**Character Information**

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

 **Full Name:** Connie Bareilles Viotto

 **Likes:** Stylish Occult, singing in the shower, sushi, children, frozen mocha cappuccinos, ice cream cake, design work, shopping, spending time with her coworkers

 **Dislikes:** Blitzo squandering her department's budget, having her privacy invaded, being ignored, belittlement, setbacks, stigmatism, clowns, near-death experiences

 **Sexuality:** Lesbian

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

**Biological Information**

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

 **Species:** Hellcat

 **Gender:** Female

 **Abilities:** Night vision, chaotic mode (see the "Hellcat Species" chapter), seven lives

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

**Professional Status**

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

 **Occupation:** Marketing manager

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

**Relationships**

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

 **Family:** Unnamed mother and father

 **Friends:** Blitzo, Millie, Moxxie, Heather, Vortex

 **Romantic Interests:** Loona (crush)

 **Relationship Status:** Single

 **Enemies:** Robo Fizz

 **Others:** Octavia (acquaintance), Stolas (acquaintance), Mrs. Mayberry (acquaintance), Verosika (favorite pop star)

 **Status:** Active

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

**Other**

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

 **Voice Actor:** Ashley Johnson

 **First Appearance:** Pilot

 **Voxtagram:** sashimi_kitty228

 **Ring of Origin:** Greed

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

**Appearance**

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

Connie is a blue lynx-point hellcat with medium-length fur, which gives off a distinct shine under direct sunlight. She has a long, slender tail and bangs that typically cover the right side of her face, although the position of her bangs varies based on the circumstance. Her sclera are light blue with black pupils; she has no iris, similar to her real-life counterparts. Connie has two work-related outfits which she alternates when needed: her assassin outfit, and her office outfit. Regardless of which outfit she is wearing, however, she almost always wears the solid black collar around her neck.

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

**Personality**

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

Connie, unlike many of her coworkers, takes her job at I.M.P very seriously. Unfortunately, this often leaves her increasingly frustrated, due to Blitzo's negligence of and failure to publish her hard work. Regardless, it's clear that she possesses a very creative and innovative mind, and enjoys pushing the limits of what marketing is capable of, despite her department's practically non-existent budget. Even the company's receptionist hellhound Loona, who is known to be hard to please, is easily impressed with Connie's work. This is further demonstrated in _Loo Loo Land,_ when Loona acknowledges how "modern" Connie's potential magazine ads are in appearance, going so far as to compare them to recent advertisements for Stylish Occult, the duo's favorite fashion outlet.

Although marketing and design work is Connie's forte, Blitzo also keeps her on hand as a backup assassin in case of an emergency, or at the very least, if I.M.P is in need of additional assistance, as shown in _Loo Loo Land_ and _Spring Broken._ Connie's murder method of choice is her own claws, a weapon that she has mastered in both the living world and in hell, due to her childhood in the Greed Ring, where hellcats' claws can reach their sharpest state possible with help from their chaotic mode. Similar to her coworker, Moxxie, she does have one limitation as to who she will actually kill: Connie refuses to kill innocent children and pregnant individuals, as the thought of taking the life of a child—the only thing she wants from this life—breaks even her hellborn heart.

Despite many setbacks and hesitations she's encountered over the years, Connie strives towards a single goal that she's been fruitlessly chasing for many years: becoming a mother. However, between her fluctuating paycheck, the costs that accompany a sperm donor, and other important expenses in her life, the possibility of failure presents itself to her time and time again. Not to mention the various roadblocks she meets along the way, especially those caused by her work environment and romantic investment in Loona. Regardless, Connie refuses to let these factors keep her down for long, and is determined to persevere no matter what it takes.


	6. Wiki-Style Bios: Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Hazbin Hotel wiki pages for the Helluva Boss cast. May contain some spoilers for "Embers in Your Shadow"!

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

**Overview**

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

_"If you really want to know why I'm still looking for the one, it's because I have very specific taste. I'm not here for random booty calls, I'm not interested in douchey behavior, and most importantly, I refuse to settle for just anyone so I won't be lonely. I have more self respect than that, Blitz. I'd rather casually experiment for the time being."_

\- Heather, when prompted about her romantic life by Blitzo

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

 **Heather Barlowe** is one of the main protagonists of _Helluva Boss._ She is the close-range assassin and lookout of Immediate Murder Professionals (I.M.P), a startup assassination business that carries out its services in the living world.

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

**Character Information**

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

 **Full Name:** Heather Annabelle Barlowe

 **Likes:** Ice cream cake, fidelity in a love interest, rock music, horses, red wine, surprises, her family vacations, her job, her coworkers, date nights, watching _Bambi,_ parties, Broadway, Blitzo's sweet side, romantic music, drawing, playing piano and guitar, watching _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron,_ girls' days, dressing up, Australian slang

 **Dislikes:** Verosika's flirtatious remarks, getting ditched, pop music, Blitzo breaking into her house, hangovers, getting injured, being harassed, failed dates, booty calls, _Mean Girls,_ crowded spaces

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

**Biological Information**

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

 **Species:** Hellcat

 **Gender:** Female

 **Abilities:** Night vision, chaotic mode (see the "Hellcat Species" chapter), seven lives

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

**Professional Status**

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

 **Occupation:** Close-range assassin, lookout, Prince Stolas's royal secretary (formerly)

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

**Relationships**

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

 **Family:** Brutus (father), Lorraine (mother)

 **Friends:** Blitzo, Moxxie, Connie, Loona, Millie, Stolas, Octavia, Spindle (Blitzo's horse)

 **Romantic Interests:** Thomas (owl demon ex-boyfriend), Connor (barista imp, formerly)

 **Relationship Status:** Single

 **Enemies:** Stella

 **Others:** Verosika (one-sided sexual interest), Vortex (acquaintance)

 **Status:** Active

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

**Other**

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

 **Voice Actor:** Rose Byrne

 **First Appearance:** Return (Minisode)

 **Voxtagram:** careless_whisker

 **Ring of Origin:** Lust

 **Horses:**  
\- Gemini (Painted Devil stallion)  
\- Antares (Silver Bullet stallion)  
\- Sundance (Pentagram Blueblood mare)  
\- Comet (Crested Cunningham stallion)  
\- Jupiter (Ringrunner stallion)  
\- Nova (Wispy Cunningham mare)  
\- Andromeda (Pentagram Blueblood mare)  
\- Dusk (Pentagram Blueblood stallion)  
\- Starchaser (Fae-Footed mare)  
\- Dawn (Dappled Dreamwalker mare)

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

**Appearance**

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

Heather is a red tabby hellcat with thick, fluffy fur and a long, extremely plush tail. She has hazel sclera with black pupils and no iris, much like her real-life counterparts. Her assassin outfit consists of a somewhat revealing gray sweater crop top with strings of fabric stretching across the breast opening, as well as a pair of black, fringed shorts with a gray fashion belt looped through it.

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

**Personality**

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

Heather is a very independent and intelligent woman; a perfect match for her partner-in-crime (literally) and childhood best friend, Millie. She is regarded as the most focused member of the I.M.P assassin team because of her no-nonsense client protocol, and tries her best to keep her coworkers grounded in even the most dire of situations. However, there are still times where she will snap due to distress, fear, anger, or a combination of the three. In some cases, Heather can even get extremely flustered and unable to focus.

She has an especially close relationship with Blitzo, having known him since the first few years of I.M.P's operation. They first met after one of his monthly sessions with Stolas; their chemistry was practically instantaneous, and continues to this day. Heather is drawn to Blitzo's often chaotic and spunky but sweet personality, while he's enamored by her daring persona and casual side, and the heart of gold beneath her often serious façade. It is strongly hinted at that Blitzo has a crush on her. Although Heather seems almost completely oblivious to this, she really does appreciate the little things he does to make her smile, and how he remembers many of her favorite foods, songs, and everyday life preferences.

Much like Blitzo, Heather loves horses, and even cares for a few of her own on her rustic mansion's property. As a result, she is experienced in many equine sports, and even has an entire room dedicated to her awards and photos from said events. Another notable hobby of Heather's is drawing. She enjoys sketching realistic horses and other hellborn fauna, and occasionally even draws her coworkers! When she isn't preoccupied with either of those activities, Heather is usually out on experimental dates, partying on a Friday night, or collecting taxidermy to decorate her house with.


	7. Oneshot: The DVD Logo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Helluva Boss is practically The Office but in Hell, I got the idea to write this little oneshot, in reference to one of my favorite cold opens! Thanks so much for your patience, and I hope you enjoy <3

"...And the same thing goes for quarterly reports," Blitzo addressed his employees at the head of the conference room table, "they're so fucking...unreadable! Just a shitload of numbers and boring and bleh!"

From the imp's perspective, every eye was on him, which only propelled his unnecessary monologue even further. Even Loona, who was typically the most uninterested in company meetings, had her gaze glued to the front of the room. It was oddly uncharacteristic of his adoptive daughter, but Blitzo didn't seem to notice, or care.

"So what I was thinking," the boss continued, "is that maybe we should have some sort of graphic. Like, if we have a bad quarter, we could put in a skull?"

The group leaned forward slightly, still appearing to fixate on him.

 _"And_ if we have a good quarter," Blitzo elaborated, "fireworks? Or a smiling horse?"

At that moment, everyone at the table sighed in exaggerated disappointment, tearing their gazes away for a moment. Blitzo cleared his throat, convinced that he had said something to cause this reaction.

"Doesn't have to be a horse. Use your imagination. But I'm probably gonna make it a smiling horse anyway, just saying."

Little did Blitzo know that it wasn't _him_ that his employees were riveted by. In fact, it was something else entirely, completely unrelated to anything he was saying or doing: the DVD logo bouncing around on the TV screen behind him. Trying not to pry her eyes away from the miniature television, Loona pulled out her phone under the table, typing a text for Connie. Upon feeling her phone vibrate, the hellcat glanced down at it, tapping the notification to open her best friend's message.

 **moonlight_howling_666:** PLEASE tell me I'm not the only one waiting for that cube on the screen to hit the corner.

 **sashimi_kitty228:** oh definitely not, i think we're all really into it lmao! even Moxxie can't resist

 **moonlight_howling_666:** Okay good because I'm seriously just DYING to see it go right into the goddamn corner, this is the most interesting meeting I've ever been to. That's probably not saying much though haha

 **sashimi_kitty288:** you know, i saw it go into the corner once ;3

 **moonlight_howling_666:** No you fucking didn't! When?!

 **sashimi_kitty288:** this one time when i was alone in the conference room. it just went right in the bottom right corner! come on, you gotta believe me!

 **moonlight_howling_666:** Well, I believe you THINK you saw it 😈

 **sashimi_kitty288:** Loonie! :0

 **moonlight_howling_666:** Connie! 😈😈

 **sashimi_kitty288:** i saw it! i saw it, and it was amazing! ÙwÚ

"And what about the paper color?" Blitzo droned on, "I mean, there's so many options out there, so why the hell do we keep printing this on white?"

"Ugh!" Heather grunted, lightly banging her fist on the conference table after witnessing the DVD logo nearly hit the top right corner of the TV, "Come _on!"_

"Yeah!" Blitzo nodded enthusiastically, still under the delusion that his employees were paying attention to him, "I know, right? It's bland! This is why you're my favorite besides Loonie, Heather, you know your shit."

Heather only nodded silently, her long, fluffy tail flicking in anticipation behind her. The two imps, hellcats, and hellhound were still staring at the mini TV like there was no tomorrow, their silent hope preparing to spew over like molten lava from an active volcano.

"It's never gonna happen," Moxxie muttered, leaning on his right hand in sheer boredom from both the meeting and the cube-watching.

"Aw, come on, Moxxie Mox," Millie whispered to her husband, still on the edge of her seat, "you gotta believe!"

"Maybe we could have a different pun on there every month?" Blitzo suggested, "Or something like a hidden icon? Which would also be a horse, by the way..."

At that moment, the DVD logo slowly but surely bounced towards the top left corner of the TV screen. Inch by inch, it floated upwards, and at long last, it happened. The cube hit the corner. Everyone at the conference room table erupted into applause and a chorus of somewhat obscene cheering, and Blitzo smirked, convinced that he had finally gotten through to them. Everyone started to leave the room, chatting amongst themselves quietly.

"Oh! Alright," Blitzo acknowledged them, "alright, let's quit while we're ahead."

"Fuck yeah!" Connie grinned, nudging Loona with her elbow, "I told you!"

"Yeah, yeah, alright," the hellhound mused, rolling her eyes, "that was pretty awesome."

"It _was_ awesome, huh?" Blitzo nodded, still oblivious to the context of the comment, "Thanks! Some days I'm just on fire. What can I say?"


	8. Blitzo x Heather: Draw Me Like One of Your French Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzo notices Heather drawing in the lounge. Ecstatic that they have something else in common, Blitzo suggests that they draw each other. Fluff ensues.

_Almost done! Just a few more details..._

Heather smiled at her sketchpad, leaning it on the arm rest of the employee lounge's couch as her pencil glided across the page. She was finishing up a very realistic sketch of a stallion; one with two beautiful pairs of pupil-less eyes and a pair of long, curved horns on either side of his head. After a few more strokes and adjustments, the artwork was complete. Feeling accomplished and satisfied with her work, the hellcat moved it to her lap, looking it over in silent admiration.

Well, _almost_ silent.

"Whatcha doin'~?"

Heather glanced over her shoulder at Blitzo upon hearing the sound of his playful voice. The imp had decided to seat himself in the open space next to her on the couch. He blinked back at her endearingly, with that classic, almost derpy expression, causing the hellcat to stifled a giggle.

"Just sketching," Heather purred in amusement, tapping the sketchbook atop her thighs with her pencil, "I do it every once in a while, when I have the motivation."

"You draw horses too?!" Blitzo gasped, his face lighting up as he whipped out a sketchpad of his own, "Fuck yeah! I've always wanted a horse doodle buddy!"

"Oh, really?" the hellcat mused, "I'm surprised you haven't consulted Stolas on that. He's a fantastic artist! In fact, he taught me everything I know."

"The creepy bird dick taught you how to draw like that?" Blitzo raised an eyebrow at her curiously, "Yeah, he's sent me a couple of his drawings. But between you and me, I think yours are better."

"Be serious, Blitz!" Heather waved him off, flattered, "I don't have half as much experience as that artistic genius does!"

"Yours are still better," the imp remarked, pointing at the horse head drawing, "he's a really pretty horse. Did you come up with his design yourself?"

"Oh, the sketch?" Heather explained, following his gesture, "He's actually one of my horses! I named him Gemini because he has two sets of eyes. Kind of like how the zodiac represents a pair of twins."

"Ah, I get it," Blitzo nodded, "Gemini. I like that! You sure are better at naming stuff than I am. Did I tell you that I once named a horse Coupon 2.0?"

"You named a horse after a coupon?!" Heather giggled, "I guess you could say they were... _priceless?"_

"Ha!" Blitzo barked out a laugh, "Good one. You're even better at jokes than I am."

"Oh, I highly doubt that."

"Heyyy, I have an idea," the imp suggested, whipping out a pen, "what if we...you know, drew each other?"

"Drew each other?" Heather raised an eyebrow at him curiously, "Did you have anything _specific_ in mind?"

"Uh, not really," Blitzo elaborated, "it could be anything. If we're being honest, I just wanted an excuse to draw you."

He glanced over at her, grinning once he realized that she had already started. Heather caught him watching her from the corner of her eye, and tilted her sketchpad away from his view, smirking playfully.

"No looking! It's a surprise."

"Okay, that's cool," Blitzo shrugged, returning the gesture, "then I guess mine will have to be a surprise, too."

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

A little under an hour later, Blitzo and Heather had finished their drawings, and were preparing to unveil them to each other. They scanned over their sketches a final time, nodding unanimously as the countdown began.

"Okay," Blitzo prompted, "3...2...1!"

The pair flipped over their drawings to display to the person across from them, smiling in anticipation for what each had in mind for the other. As Blitzo laid eyes upon Heather's drawing for him, however, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Whoa."

Heather had drawn a very on-point image of Blitzo hugging the neck of a spotted horse. His face was nuzzled beneath the stallion's chin, and he sported his trademark contented smile, while his tail formed a heart near its arrowhead tip. He was balancing on one foot; the other was slightly elevated, only further illustrating his undying joy towards the hellborn fauna that he was depicted to hug.

"I'm guessing you like it?" the hellcat chuckled, handing the drawing over to her best friend, "Here you go. Now let's see yours."

The imp hesitated for a moment, clutching his drawing a bit self-consciously as he gazed across the sofa at Heather. She gave Blitzo a reassuring smile, and after a deep breath, he caved, handing her the paper.

"I-it's not as fancy as yours or anything, but I tried my best—"

Heather accepted it, her cheeks dusting with a light blush as she examined Blitzo's artwork. It was a picture of her and the imp, hugging and laughing, with several tiny hearts floating above them. It had been drawn in his usual doodling style, which only added to its endearing factor.

"I love it."

"Wait..." Blitzo blinked at her in surprise, "you what?"

"I love it," Heather repeated, caressing the edges of the drawing with her thumbs, "it's the most precious thing I've ever seen!"

"You really think so?" Blitzo gaped at her, holding up the drawing he had received from the hellcat, "But look at the one you gave me!"

"What about it?" the hellcat intrigued, her tail wavering joyfully behind her.

"What about it?!" Blitzo gasped, pointing at the drawing he had received from his coworker, "Your style is amazing! What's so special about the one I gave you?"

"It's special because _you're_ the one who drew it," Heather replied simply, "besides, I think your style is adorable. In fact...I'm framing this artwork in my office. You were right, Blitz, this was a pretty good idea. We should do this again sometime!"

The imp watched her leave the lounge wordlessly, once again glancing at the beautiful artwork in his hands. Despite the significant difference in quality between his drawing and Heather's, she had still loved the exchange all the same. He decided right then and there that he would frame Heather's sketch in his office, too. The fact that she had drawn something this fantastic for him without expecting much in return was enough to warrant a meaningful display on his wall, at least, in his eyes.


	9. OC House Tours: Heather's Rustic Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you have probably pieced together based on several oneshots and guides here, Heather lives in a rustic mansion in the Lust Ring, which used to belong to her parents before she inherited it when they moved elsewhere. Here's some images to give you all an idea of what it looks like!

The front yard, which includes a concrete pathway over a small waterfall, a large garage, two outdoor decks, and studding views of the surrounding forest.

The hallway at the front entrance of the mansion. As you can see, it features some very modern designs, specifically in the furniture choices.

The dining area, which is composed of several sets of chairs, a couch, and tables.

The kitchen, which is pretty self explanatory.

The living room, featuring a massive fireplace, a horse engraving, and incredible views via one of the outdoor decks.

The living room and the saltwater aquarium within it.

The vanity sink of the first floor bathroom.

This is what each of the bedrooms within the mansion look like. There are four in total: one master bedroom and three for guests. All of them are capable of bedding two people.

The home office, which offers stunning views of the mansion's surrounding forests. Heather doesn't have a computer monitor because she uses a laptop in addition to her office desktop at I.M.P. She uses the laptop everywhere, so she sees no need to install a computer in her home.

The second-story bathroom! It's complete with both a shower and luxury bathtub, and, like most of the house, is decorated with a few plants.

And last but not least, we have the backyard! In addition to two additional outdoor decks, Heather appears to have a hot tub, several cushioned outdoor chairs and couches, and decorative lanterns for outdoor lighting.


	10. Blitzo x Heather: If "Oh Millie" Was Their Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So really late last night, I had the song "Oh Millie" stuck in my head, and it got me thinking: what if Blitzo had sung it for Heather instead of Moxxie singing it to Millie? Well, you're about to find out. I apologize in advance for my somewhat inexperienced songwriting x3
> 
> (P.S. I headcannon that Blitzo is an amazing piano player)

<https://youtu.be/wSUo07uM5MY>

♫ Oh, what a thrill  
When the horses start to trill  
And my Heather gallops through the hills  
She's the stallion's neigh  
She makes every slay  
Way better  
Oh Heather ♫

♫ The Aussie queen  
My wildest dream  
When I see her smile atop her steed  
On and off of the field  
She makes life seem surreal  
Untethered  
Oh Heather ♫

♫ When the rain starts pouring down in sheets  
And we race through fearlessly  
My heart skips a beat  
When my Heather’s prancing side-by-side with me  
My equestrian love  
She makes the little things fun  
For me  
A la da dee ♫

♫ Of all those hellborn belles  
It's for her that I fell  
Oh Heather ♫


End file.
